


Kiss it better

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: WARNING:Ridiculously silly. I mean it.





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Ridiculously silly. I mean it.

Brian doesn’t hear the insistent yelling at the door at first, being engrossed in photographs of hot models for Brown Athletics’ latest campaign. It’s only when a couple of heavy thuds reverberate through the loft that his head flies up and he hurriedly strides to the door. It may be made of stainless steel, but that doesn’t mean it can be kicked.

“ _Christ!_ What do you think you’re doing?” he spits in annoyance, even before the door is fully open. Only Michael or Justin would have the audacity to demand entrance to the loft in such an abusive way.

“Asking you to open the door.” With a groan, Justin hoists the bulging paper bags higher, one resting on either hip, before unceremoniously shoving one against Brian’s chest. “Don’t drop it,” he warns as he quickly makes his way to the counter. Gratefully, he slides his burden onto the smooth surface, slumping forward as he does so.

Brian’s eyes immediately stray to the perky butt pushed up in the air, but then the weight in his arms shifts, drawing his attention back to the issue at hand. “You kicked my door down for _this_?” he asks incredulously, dumping his bag next to Justin’s. “Why the fuck didn’t you just put the bags _down_ , _open_ the fucking door, and pick them up again like a normal human being?”

“Didn’t feel like it,” Justin snips back. “Why didn’t you open when I called?”

“Because I was-“ Almost too late, Brian realizes Justin is cunningly making him out to be the one at fault. He opens his mouth, this time fully prepared to give Justin the scolding he deserves, but Justin is too quick.

Challenging lips close over Brian’s, Justin’s tongue fighting his until Brian suddenly gives in, allowing Justin to tongue-fuck him, deep and hard. With a resigned moan, he opens his mouth wide, simultaneously clenching his fingers under the wiggling ass. With one swift movement, he picks Justin up and plunks him down on the counter.

He’s about to yank Justin’s jeans down, throw his ankles over his shoulders, and plow into his partner, when Justin suddenly grabs his hands.

Brian growls his annoyance, but loses his train of thought again when Justin slips off the counter and starts unpacking the bags.

“What the fuck is that?” Astonishment slowly creeps over his face as he watches the growing collection of items.

“Our first aid kit,” Justin announces with flair, as he holds up various packets of band-aids, looking very pleased with himself. 

Slowly, Brian takes the offered tube of antiseptic salve, staring at it in disbelief as he turns it over. “First aid kit,” he parrots, and winces at how pathetic he sounds, once again revealing he has been caught off guard. Justin sometimes has the weirdest ideas and cravings, which emerge at the most unexpected times, and it fascinates Brian to no end. Putting down the salve, he picks up a thick roll of bandages for closer inspection. “Justin, what-“

“That’s for me.” In explanation, Justin crosses his arm over his chest to show Brian his elbow. “See this? It’s from when you fucked me on the floor the other day.”

Frowning with concern, Brian reaches out to gingerly touch the bruise. “Jesus, I-“

“Don’t.” 

Once again, an intense kiss silences him. 

“I don’t mind. But it’s getting warmer now, and my mom’s started to notice some of the bruises and marks when I wear T-shirts,” Justin giggles. “I’m running out of explanations, so I thought it would be easier to avoid being bruised at all, without giving up fucking on the floor… or the counter… or the coffee table.” He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, and Brian can’t help but grin back. 

That was fucking hot... Justin, face down on the glass surface, with his knees pulled up to his stomach... just the right height for Brian to stand upright behind him as he fucked the tight ass.

“I think she has started to suspect there’s more to me being black and blue all over than me continuously walking into things, which is what I have been telling her up to now.”

The thought of an uncomfortable-looking Jennifer cross-examining her son in her best country club manners makes Brian snigger. Curiously, he starts poking through the rest of the bags. “So how are bandages going to keep you from looking well and truly fucked?”

“I’ll wrap them around my elbows before you fuck me.”

“You’re not serious.”

“Well, it’s better than nothing, since you refuse that we use the pillows and cushions, in case they get dirty.”

Brian wraps his arms around Justin’s chest from behind, choosing to ignore the sarcastic comment and rather pick up where they had so inconveniently left off. Hastily, he unzips Justin’s jeans and pushes them down just enough to allow Justin’s cock to spring free. Justin isn’t wearing any underwear, and Brian buries his hands deep between Justin’s inner thighs, moving them back up, cupping and rolling his balls, before closing his grip firmly around Justin’s by now very wet, very hard dick.

Murmuring his pleasure, Justin slumps against Brian, hands clenching on Brian’s forearms as he starts to thrust into Brian’s fist.

“The problem with the bandages,” Brian continues, and bites Justin’s shoulder right next to the faint teeth marks still visible from when he fucked him that morning. “There will never be time. I’m not waiting for you to get bandaged up first before fucking you.” 

“Then you’re just going to have to help me come up with explanations for the bite marks on my neck and the bruises all over my body.”

Brian jerks Justin’s jeans down all the way, strips, grabs a condom and lube he spotted in one of the bags earlier, and pushes Justin flat on his back on the floor. He grunts as his sheathed cock enters Justin’s ass, predictably causing Justin to push himself up on his elbows as he arches into Brian.

“Want to bandage up first?” Brian grits through teeth clenched with satisfaction and effort, in between thrusting into Justin. Feeling the sweating, hot, needy body underneath him, hearing Justin gasp with every thrust, drives him insane with hunger. His strokes are short, deep, and angled to get them both off quickly. 

“Guess she-… she'll just have to accept- _Jesus,-Brian-aaah-fuck-yessss_ … her son has suddenly-… _oh, God, harder_ … become incredibly clumsy.” 


End file.
